Amantes o enemigos One Shot
by Sylvers Jusace
Summary: "He de derrotarlo,ese es mi destino... sin embargo, hay algo en mí que no se que es... y que me incomoda. He de arrebatarle el puesto de mejor espadachin... y... ¿Su corazón?"


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del fic no me pertenecen son de Eichiro Oda de One Piece

* * *

><p>Amantes o Enemigos<p>

Estaba atardeciendo y yo peleaba contra los monos del cementerio, al lado del castillo de Mihawk. No quería estar allí, verle la cara al mejor espadachín del mundo y saber que todavía no lo podía superar hacía que me pusiera enfermo.  
>- Está atardeciendo, debería volver ya – dijo Mihawk.<br>Lo miré con odio, estaba sentado encima de una lápida y me miraba con esos ojos dorados que tan bien conocía.  
>- No, he de hacerme más fuerte para poder volver con Luffy. Estoy seguro de que me necesita. Y he de ir con él.<br>- ¿Y que pasa si no le dejo salir de esta isla? – preguntó con voz suave  
>Sus palabras hicieron que el corazón se me acelerara. En ese momento de distracción uno de los monos me atacó y me dio en el costado.<br>- ¡Ah!  
>- Ya se lo he avisado, esta demasiado cansado como para luchar<br>Cada vez que oía su voz mi fortaleza flaqueaba cada vez más. "Me pone nervioso y estoy seguro de que lo sabe… lo hace aposta" Ataque al mono que tenía enfrente y lo derribé con mi ataque Oniguiri. Acto seguido otro mono me atacó por la espalda haciéndome caer al suelo. Antes de que pudiera golpearme un destello de luz lila fue a parar en la espalda del mono haciendo que se derrumbara inconsciente  
>- Podía… haberlo derrotado yo… - respondí jadeando desde el suelo.<br>- En su estado no podía hacerlo. Ahora si me permite lo llevaré al castillo quiera o no quiera.  
>- Ni se te ocurra tocarme… - amenacé<br>Mihawk no me hizo caso y se acercó a mí, intenté incorporarme pero antes de conseguirlo él me alzó en brazos y yo intenté patalear para que me soltara aunque me dolieran todas las heridas del cuerpo.  
>- Será mejor que deje de forcejear, solo conseguirá hacerse más daño.<br>"Me jode admitirlo pero tiene razón" Dejé de intentar huir y me quedé quieto, sintiéndome débil y estúpido. Mihawk me llevaba sin esfuerzo alguno y no se porque me dio por mirarlo. Caminaba con la cabeza alta, con porte digna y superior, me encantaba eso, se notaba que él era mucho mejor que yo. "Algún día te superaré…" pensé agotado. Acomodé la cabeza en su pecho desnudo sin darme cuenta, y el tacto de su piel me turbaba, era tan cálida y suave… me sentía protegido y eso no me gustaba porque era él, era Mihawk, mi gran enemigo. Así, entre el enfado y el cansancio me dormí en sus brazos.  
>Mihawk bajó su mirada y me miró sin que yo lo supiera.<br>- Joven Roronoa… algún día tendré que dejarte ir… aunque eso es lo último que desee mi corazón…

* * *

><p>Desperté en una de las habitaciones del castillo y una gran mancha rosa se me plantó enfrente.<br>- Ya era hora jolines, tardabas mucho en despertar  
>- ¡Aaaaahhhh! – grité con toda mi alma mientras me incorporaba<br>- ¡Aaaaaahhhh! – gritó la mancha rosa - ¡No me asustes así!  
>- Perona… que susto me has dado<br>- Y tu a mi… - contestó ella con una mano en el pecho mientras flotaba.  
>De repente la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a ese odioso tipo.<br>- ¿Ya ha despertado?  
>- Si, señor Mihawk, he cuidado de él hasta que a despertado como usted me ha ordenado – dijo Perona mientras se iba hacia él y le hacía un mimo.<br>El gesto me enfureció y deseé mandar a Perona volando a la luna. Mihawk la apartó de él y le dijo  
>- Va abajo a preparar algo de desayuno para Roronoa<br>Al oír mi nombre en su boca me sonrojé violentamente sin saber porque.  
>- Joooo… - Mihawk la miró con sus fríos ojos – esta bien…<br>Y desapareció por la puerta cerrándola. Entonces me puse tenso, odiaba estar a solas con él, aunque eso no parecía importarle. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a mi lado mientras me miraba fijamente. "Me incomoda y lo sabe…"  
>- Deja de mirarme – ordené con voz dura.<br>- No puedo  
>- ¿Ah no? ¿Quieres ver como dejas de mirarme? – pregunté desafiante<br>Él no respondió, se limitó a seguir mirándome con sus ojos amarillos. Me ponía nervioso y desvié la mirada. Nos quedemos en silencio, Mihawk seguía mirándome y yo miraba las sábanas. Entonces me harté y las retiré de mi cuerpo para levantarme, una de sus manos se plantó en mi hombro y me impidió hacerlo.  
>- Todavía no está recuperado.<br>- Yo sabré cuando lo estoy – contesté lo más frío que pude.  
>- Roronoa… - un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, pero no por miedo – no quiero dejarle marchar.<br>- ¿Qué… coño?  
>Mihawk se acercó a mí y yo retrocedí violentamente hasta la pared, él me siguió con la mano puesta en mi hombro.<br>- Hace muchísimo tiempo que no puedo tener el honor de estar con usted… ni se imagina cuanto lo he echado de menos… todo lo que he llegado a pensar en usted…  
>- ¿Pero que…?<br>Sus palabras me desconcertaban y su cercanía me ponía nervioso. Intenté apártalo de mí pero lo único que conseguí fue que me cogiera por las muñecas.  
>- Usted… usted tiene que ser el único que puede derrotarme… la única persona que ha conseguido robarme el corazón… señor Roronoa…<br>Enmudecí de golpe, ¿Había oído bien? Se acercó demasiado a mí pero no podía moverme, su aroma me confundía y la piel de sus manos sobre la mía se me hacía una pequeña tortura.  
>- Señor Roronoa… - su voz se iba acercando a mi oído – lo amo… desde el día que se enfrentó a mí… no he podido quitarme de la cabeza esos ojos negros… o ese pelo verde tan característico…<br>Su mano soltó mi muñeca y pasó a acariciarme la cabeza, suave, muy suave, tanto que giré la cabeza hacía otro lado para que no pudiera ver mi sonrojo.  
>- Te odio – dije intentando parecer convincente<br>- Lo se… - me dio un pequeño mordisco en la oreja haciéndome estremecer – pero yo lo amo, lo amo como nunca ame a nadie… mi señor Roronoa…  
>Mi corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo demasiado deprisa y empecé a ponerme nervioso. Mihawk puso su mano en mi cara y me obligó a mirarlo, su otra mano se entrelazó con la mía, juntando nuestros dedos. Me sorprendí a mi mismo dejándole, "Pero si yo lo odio…¿Por qué lo dejo?"<br>Mihawk me miraba con sus ojos amarillos, entonces los entrecerró y se acercó a mi cara sorprendiéndome muchísimo. "¿Va a besarme?" Lo único que acerté a hacer es quedarme quieto y dejar que se acercara a mí. Cuando sus labios rozaron los míos un estremecimiento me recorrió la espalda y entrecerré los ojos.  
>- Mihawk… - susurré sin darme cuenta.<br>- Roronoa…  
>Entonces sus labios se posaron totalmente sobre los míos y cerré los ojos para disfrutar de su tacto. Bajó su mano hasta mi cintura y me acercó a él. Aún teniendo los vendajes, pude notar el calor de su cuerpo, sus músculos trabajados y firmes y los latidos de su corazón. Mihawk entreabrió los labios para adentrarse en mi boca y empezar a saborearla. "¿Por qué…?" A pesar de que no sabía porque me dejaba, alcé mis brazos con pesadez y le rodee el cuello abrazándome a él. Mihawk profundizo todavía más el beso y empecé a enredar mi lengua con la suya. Nunca hubiera imaginado que me moría de ganas de hacerlo y menos a mi gran enemigo.<br>Cuando Mihawk separó sus labios de los míos, los pasó por la línea de mi mandíbula hacía el cuello, cerré los ojos y me dedique completamente a sentirle. Su boca se movía por mi cuello como si estuviera familiarizado con él. Sabía perfectamente como desconcentrarme, como hacerme cerrar los ojos, como hacerme empezar a gemir.  
>- Mmm… Mihawk…<br>- Señor Roronoa… escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios es un placer que acabará volviéndome loco…  
>- Ah…<br>Sus manos se deslizaban por mi pecho, acariciándolo como si fuera de porcelana, con miedo a hacerme daño, mientras su boca seguía explorando mi cuello.  
>- Mi… Mihawk… - gemi entre suspiros de placer.<br>Como si hubiera dicho algo más, deslizó sus labios por mi pecho mientras me tumbaba en la cama. Mi corazón me gritaba algo, pero estaba tan desconcentrado que no sabia lo que era. De repente noté como su lengua pasaba por encima de mis endurecidos pezones y como de vez en cuando los mordisqueaba haciendo que gimiera más fuerte, sin darme cuenta y sorprendiéndome mucho, mi miembro despertó y muy endurecido.  
>- Ahh… no… para… - intenté pedir entre mis propios gemidos<br>Él no lo hizo, sus manos volaron hasta mi pantalón, acariciando mi entrepierna y haciéndome sonrojar muchísimo más de lo que ya estaba.  
>- Señor… esta bien duro…<br>- ¡Calla! No deberías estar haciendo esto…  
>Me hizo callar con un beso en los labios, y toda la fuerza que había conseguido reunir se me fue de golpe y me abandoné a él. Noté como mis pantalones desaparecían y como mis manos le quitaban la camisa y acariciaban los músculos de su espalda mientras que exploraba y saboreaba su boca. "Estoy perdiendo la razón…" Mis manos recorrieron su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero y lo apretaron atrayendo su cuerpo al mío. Él no se hizo esperar y se pegó o más que pudo a mí, haciéndome notar su endurecida hombría.<br>- Ah… mmmm…. Mihawk…  
>No me reconocía a mi mismo, mi cuerpo y mi corazón parecía que solo existieran para él, olvidándose de todo lo demás.<br>- Roronoa… lo amo… lo amo…  
>Como si fuera un rayo, la verdad me llegó tan violentamente que no supe como tomarmelo.<br>- Yo… yo también… Mihawk… yo también te amo….  
>Mihawk paró de repente y me miró con sus ojos dorados, entonces inesperadamente me besó con deseo y anhelo, yo le correspondí con la misma intensidad. Minutos después, los dos estábamos completamente desnudos, tapados por una suave y fina sabana blanca. Sus dedos entraban y salían de mi entrada haciéndome gemir de una manera que nunca lo había hecho y estremecerme de puro placer. Cuando los hubo retirado completamente se susurró al oído.<br>- Roronoa… voy a hacerle mío  
>- Mihawk… - tragué saliva – hazlo… quiero ser tuyo…<br>- Como deseé Roronoa…  
>Cogió mis piernas y las enroscó en su cintura, entonces me entró con cuidado arrancándome un gemido de dolor.<br>- Señor…  
>- No pasa nada…<br>Asintió con la cabeza y entonces empezó a moverse dentro de mí. "ah… duele…" pensé. Unas lágrimas afloraron de mis ojos, pero inmediatamente las limpio con sus labios. Me aferré a su espalda y me arquee contra él mientras escuchaba nuestros gemidos, ni la música de Brook podía compararse a esto.  
>Mihawk aceleró el ritmo a la vez que yo clavaba mis dedos en su espalda.<br>El sudor perlaba nuestros cuerpos y me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo. La persona que yo amaba me llevó a un estado en el cual perdí la razón y me olvide de quien era y quien era él, lo único que sabia es que los dos éramos uno. Así llegue al orgasmo y vacié mi semilla en su barriga, mientras él lo hacía dentro de mí.  
>Se dejó caer exhausto sobre mí y me abrazó. Estuvimos así unos minutos, hasta que se empezó a oler a quemado y unos gritos resonaban por el castillo.<br>Mihawk se levantó y se vistió, luego se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en los labios que correspondí con gusto  
>- Ahora vuelvo señor Roronoa…<br>Se fue y lo esperé durante un rato. Cuando volvió me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.  
>- Perona casi me incendia la cocina.<br>Le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa. Entonces con pose seria me dijo.  
>- Mañana lo llevaré de vuelta con su capitán<br>Sus palabras me dolieron en el alma y me incorporé. "sabía que esto pasaría" pensé con tristeza e impotencia.  
>- Claro, mi sitio está junto a él. Nosotros somos enemigos.<br>- Por supuesto señor… esperaré su regreso lo que haga falta. Y entonces, ese día, me derrotará.  
>Se acercó a mí y me besó con pasión. Después se levantó y se fue hacía la puerta. Antes de salir me dijo<br>- Ahora descanse, mañana partirá. Y recuerde… lo amo  
>- Recuerda… yo también te amo, y… que regresaré a por ti. Ahora somos enemigos.<br>Mihawk se fue con una sonrisa en los labios y cerrando la puerta. "Lo esperaré con impaciencia… señor Roronoa…"


End file.
